


Spaghetti

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle is released from the asylum, Rumplestiltskin brings her home and cooks her spaghetti as her first home cooked meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

Rumplestiltskin didn't consider himself to be a man of gourmet meals. He ate at Granny's mostly, but he did on occasion enjoy dining at home. He began taking out the supplies to make one of the simplest meals he knew how to make: spaghetti. He wasn't sure if it would impress Belle, but she had been impressed by everything else he could do, so he wasn't too nervous about it.

Belle was amazed by modern technology, and the oven dazzled her. She expected him to light a large fire and pour something into a cast iron pot. When he lit the burners, she watched him eagerly. He had no problem including her in the simple task of cooking spaghetti.

He had her fill up a large pot with water. She seemed comfortable around running faucets ever since she had a shower, and he was glad she was adjusting so quickly. He threw some noodles in the pot and added a little oil to soften them. He turned up the burner to give them time to boil. He gave Belle the task of stirring the noodles with a wooden spoon and making sure the water didn't boil over.

He ground up the hamburger meat and cooked it until it was brown before adding in some store bought sauce. He mixed the ingredients together before checking on Belle who was absentmindedly stirring the noodles.

"Let's see if they're ready," he interrupted her gently. She nodded moving out of the way. He carefully picked up a noodle with the wooden spoon and put it on a plate. He chopped it in half with the spoon to make sure it was tender.

"It's perfect, now let's drain the water," he instructed. Belle watched him as he pulled out a colander. He picked up the pot and poured the noodles over the sink. The water drained out causing steam to rise. Rumplestiltskin put the noodles in a bowl and placed them on a table along with saucy hamburger meat.

"So this is spaghetti?" Belle inquired as he placed a bowl in front of her. She gazed at the knife and fork in front of her strangely. He noticed her disdain.

"Yes it's Spaghetti. Is everything all right?" he inquired, noticing her discomfort.

"Your utensils are made of metal. I've only ever eaten with wooden ones." she remarked shyly, and he was surprised by this little obtrusion. He'd forgotten that she'd been locked up for the past twenty-eight years and was just getting used to this world's technology.

"There's no difference really." he said, putting a small amount of noodles and sauce on her plate. He took her fork and twisted some noodles around it. She opened her mouth as he placed the small bite to her lips. He shuddered when she let out a savory moan.

He almost dropped the fork when she pulled him forward, "Rumple, this is the most amazing thing I've ever eaten! Can we have it again?" she inquired full of childlike glee.

"Anytime...It's really inexpensive, and I could show you how to make it yourself sometime." he answered, and she smiled, reluctantly letting go of his arm. He seated himself in front of her and placed a generous amount of spaghetti on his plate.

They ate in silence until a question popped in his head, "So Belle, how do you feel about staying here with me until you get on your feet? I've got plenty of room. There's even a library upstairs. I know how much you like to read and-"

He was startled when he felt her arms around his neck, holding him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. There's nothing more I want than to stay here with you. Can we still be together?" she inquired, staring into his eyes quizzically.

"Of course sweetheart! There's nothing in this world I want more than that," he assured, cupping her face in his hands and smiling. She pressed a slow kiss to his lips and all he could think of in that moment was how grateful he was to have her back in his life. Nothing would separate them ever again.


End file.
